The present invention relates to a device for loading and unloading X-ray film cassettes.
Film cassette loading and unloading devices of the type under discussion have been known. Such devices include a compartment for receiving and accommodating a cassette, transport elements for the insertion of the cassette and discharging of the same from the compartment, means for light-sealed closing of the compartment opening for the insertion of the cassette, means for opening the cassette and lifting its lid, means for the removal of the film from the cassette and insertion of a new film into the cassette, means for determining a cassette format, means for positioning a cassette in the compartment with a device for moving the cassette in the direction transversal to the direction of its insertion, and an electronic control by means of which a new film is selected in correspondence with the format of the cassette accommodated in the device; these means and devices are consecutively controlled.
One of the devices of the tpe under consideration is disclosed in DE-PS No. 32 32 187. With this conventional device, a new film which must be inserted into an emptied cassette is transported by transport roller pairs or transport belts into the open cassette at the end face of the latter. The greater is the format of the cassette being loaded and that of the film being inserted the longer the film end would brush against the bottom wall of the cassette or a foil lying thereon. This would cause friction between the film and the reinforcement foil which friction would be so considerable that the correct position of the new film in the cassette would be prevented. With the cassettes of small formats into which films are loaded further difficulties occur when the film is positioned inside the cassette.